vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Salvatore (novel)
Stefan Salvatore is the main male lead, the male protagonist (opposite of Elena, the female protagonist), a main character and the hero of The Vampire Diaries novel series. Stefan was born on November 5, 1474 in Florence, Italy. He is a 500+ year old vampire born during the time of The Renaissance, who was one of the Salvatore brothers that fell in love with Katherine von Swarzschild during his human life (which was the time of the Italian Renaissance) and before he was transformed into a vampire. Stefan is the son of (Conti Di) Giuseppe Salvatore and his un-named mother (who died a few years after he was born), the younger brother of Damon Salvatore, the former lover of Katherine von Swarzschild, the lover of Elena Gilbert, close friend with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, best friends with Matt Honeycutt, former fling of Caroline Forbes, and a rival of Tyler Smallwood and Klaus. Katherine was Stefan's, as well as his brother Damon's maker. Katherine was the one who transformed both of the Salvatore brothers into vampires. After Katherine's "fake death", the heartbreak he endured after thinking he lost her and the continuous tumultuous relationship in which he had shared with his elder brother, Damon, Stefan makes an attempt to run far away and start a new life somewhere else, away from his dark and haunting past. Stefan runs away and attempts to start a new life on his own in a town called Fells Church, a town located in the American state of Virginia (it is later said that a powerful force of some sorts drew Stefan to Fells Church, although he couldn't understand why he was drawn to the town in the first place). Stefan arrives in Fells Church and enrolls as a high school student at Robert E. Lee High School in order to blend in like a regular 17-year-old human teenager (even though Stefan is really 500+ years old). It is there, where Stefan fatefully and inevitably meets Elena Gilbert. He is intensely, immediately and indescribably drawn to her. Stefan is immediately able to "sense" Elena's mind and presence out of everyone else's minds within the entire school and he notices that her mind is significantly different then everyone else's, although, Stefan can not understand why is able to feel this way towards Elena, who happens to be a complete and total stranger to him. Stefan was able to sense Elena's mind long before he met her in person and he sensed her presence immediately after arriving in Fells Church. He easily recognized it once he came to school that it was the presence of Elena. Elena bears a strong resemblance to his old and first love, Katherine, and because of this, he repeatedly tries to avoid her at all costs during the beginning of the series, feeling that her uncanny resemblance to Katherine brings up painful, sorrowful memories of his dark, mysterious past. Stefan fell deeply and strongly in love with Elena at first sight but later on, Stefan eventually lets his walls crumble even more and falls in even deeper and passionate love with Elena. However, despite the fact that Stefan falls for Elena and Elena reciprocates his love, his elder and malevolent brother Damon follows him to Fells Church in order to make his life chaos and repeatedly makes attempts to try to steal Elena away from him out of revenge against him. Throughout the course of the series, Stefan has been strewn out of Fells Church, mostly out of his control, causing him and Elena to repeatedly become separated from each other. Because of this, it has caused Stefan to leave Elena's well-being and life in the hands of his impulsive, amoral and dangerous older brother, Damon Salvatore. Physical Appearance {C Stefan is described to be the ultimate looker: very gorgeous, extremely good looking, and all of the girls at Robert E. Lee High School want to capture his attention. Because Stefan possesses the gift of immortality due to being a vampire, Stefan has a very youthful appearance which is rather boyish, pure, innocent and charming. This is because even though Stefan's real age is over 500 years old, he has the physical appearance of a seventeen year old teenager. Because of his vampirism, Stefan will eternally look 17 (only in physical appearance) for the rest of his immortal life and therefore, will never age or grow old like a regular human. Stefan has the classic romance novel look; dreamy and mystical in appearance and he has a strong, compelling aura. He is described as being very classically handsome with very fine facial features and bone structure (including his high cheekbones and square, masculine jawline), and he has been described as hauntingly or disturbingly beautiful by Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, Meredith and Caroline. However, when Elena describes him as hauntingly beautiful, she is more often referring to Stefan as a whole, including his personality. A quote from The Awakening displays Elena's description of Stefan's appearance: "Even through numbness, Elena felt a quick thrill of fear. She looked at him, a strangely elegant figure, among the tombstones, his face pale in the moonlight. He had never looked so....beautiful to her before, but that beauty was almost alien. Not just foreign, but inhuman, because no human could project that aura of power, or of distance." (P. 112, The Awakening). Stefan is not extremely tall, like Tyler Smallwood or even Matt Honeycutt, but he is not, by any means, considered to be short either (Elena has described his stature as perfect). Stefan is described to be of average height to medium tall (5'10" to 6'2"). He is taller than his elder brother Damon and he has a height advantage over him. Stefan is said to strongly resemble Damon and the family resemblance between the Salvatore brothers is strongly noticed by both Elena and Bonnie. Although, there are quite a few slight physical differences between the two Salvatore brothers. Aside from Stefan being taller than Damon, Stefan has green eyes, which are similar to that of green oak leaves, and he has dark wavy hair, while Damon has pitch black eyes and dark straight hair. Colouring wise, Stefan is described to be the complete and total opposite of Elena (who has ultra pale golden hair and deep blue eyes with extremely fair, white skin which is paler then Stefan's complexion). Stefan has a very pale complexion (his complexion became significantly paler after his transformation into a vampire). He has very dark, wavy (sometimes described as curly) jet black hair which has been described as luxurious, soft and thick. Elena has described Stefan's hair as a "dark sea of tumpled waves" or "rumpled dark hair". Elena has described Stefan's hair as fine textured and soft but at the same time, thick and luxurious. Stefan has piercing, forest green eyes which are perfectly set; the colouring of them is often said to be comparable to that of oak tree leaves on a summer day, holly green leaves, malachite and emeralds. Stefan has a slim, lean, lithe and flat muscled physique with ideally broad shoulders and long legs. He has a classical straight nose, high cheekbones and perfect, beautifully shaped lips and mouth, which Elena often describes as being a "sculptor's dream". Elena describes Stefan's physical appearance in The Awakening: "From where she stood, Elena could see he had a lean, flat muscled body. Faded jeans he probably had to peel off at night, tight T-shirt, a leather jacket of unusual cut. His hair was wavy―and dark..." (P. 16, The Awakening). Elena describes Stefan's physical appearance in another quote in The Awakening: "The dark, curly hair framed features so fine that they might have been taken from an old Roman coin or medallion. High cheekbones, classical straight nose...and a mouth to keep you awake at night, Elena thought. The upper lip was beautifully sculpted, a little sensitive, a whole lot sensual" (P. 19, The Awakening). A quote in Dark Reunion describes Stefan’s physical appearance: “Her (Bonnie) gaze jerked up, off her own feet, to take in fashionably ratty deck shoes, some foreign kind. Above that were jeans, body hugging, old enough to look soft over hard muscles. Narrow hips. Nice chest. Face to drive a sculptor crazy: sensuous mouth, high cheekbones. Dark sunglasses. Slightly tousled black hair...” A quote from Elena's thoughts on Stefan's appearance in "The Awakening": "But there was that mouth. That sculpted mouth that made her weak with something entirely different than nervousness. And that night dark hair—her fingers itched to weave themselves into its softness. That lithe, flat-muscled body, those long legs...and that voice" (P. 48, The Awakening). Stefan tends to wear expensive clothing, usually dark or black in colour. Part of this is because he was once a member of the Italian nobility and his tutor had taught him to dress as befitted as his position. However,most of the time, he's been spotted on several occasions wearing T-shirts (mostly form-fitting or of a snug fit) and jeans (most of the time, faded), and he shows an odd penchant for wearing sweaters. Stefan's trademark is wearing black leather jackets of unusual cuts. Stefan wears a large, silver Lapis Lazuli ring on his right middle finger as a talisman to protect himself against the sunlight. Stefan also wore a chain (a silver chain) around his neck, which bared Katherine's gold Lapis Lazuli ring, which he had obtained after Katherine's "suicide". Stefan gave the same ring to Elena later on, as an engagement ring when he proposed to her. Elena also used this same ring as a talisman to protect herself from the sunlight when she was transformed into a vampire. Elena frequently makes remarks about Stefan's voice and how it sounds like a familiar musical chord to her. She has described his voice as strangely compelling and chilling. Personality Stefan is the good vampire brother who is compassionate, kindhearted and caring. He is the complete and total opposite of his amoral, malevolent elder brother, Damon. Stefan is described as being mysterious and intense but also to be rather sensitive at the same time. Stefan is represented throughout the series to be a tragic, romantic hero. He is a deep, intense romantic at heart, especially where Katherine (and later, Elena) are concerned. All of Elena's friends (including Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez and Caroline Forbes) and all of the girls at Robert E. Lee High School have also described Stefan as a gentleman and a classic romantic. At first meeting, Elena is immediately, intensely and passionately drawn to Stefan, because she finds him deeply interesting, exotic, mysterious, deep and immensely challenging. Personality traits wise, Stefan is the complete opposite of Elena in many ways. Elena is outgoing, Stefan is shy. Elena is popular, Stefan is a loner. Elena is more headstrong and aggressive, Stefan is more laid back and passive. Elena is more selfish, Stefan is more humble and selfless. Elena is more cheerful, Stefan is more brooding. Stefan is described as mysterious, inscrutable, elusive, reclusive, brooding, angsty, and sometimes said to be cynical and quite stubborn (like Elena). He is deeply tortured by his vampiric nature (his vampirism) and the circumstances surrounding his mysterious and dark past. Although Stefan is the good Salvatore brother, who has morals and values and always tries to do the right thing, he does have a dark side; a darkness within him that comes along with his vampiric nature and it frequently comes out from time to time. Although for the majority of the time, Stefan tries to temper this darkness because he strongly believes in doing the right thing. Stefan has a strong belief in justice. He has a deep and moral conscience and believes in respecting humanity. Because of this, Stefan is frequently seen throughout the course of the series to be very compassionate and helpful towards mankind, and he is a true humanitarian at heart and by nature. This was evident during his human life as well. During the flashbacks of Stefan's human life, it appears that Stefan was a relatively happy, content and successful individual who had many ambitions, responsibilities and he was also deeply connected to and attached to his family, his friends, his studies, and to the city of Florence. During Stefan's human life, he displayed the traits of kindness, gentleness, empathy, compassion, responsibility, intelligence and nobleness. These traits in which he possessed as a human, were transcended into his personality even as an immortal. Despite Stefan's tendency to blame himself for things and him being guilt ridden from memories of his dark past, Stefan possesses a lot of good, honourable traits and qualities that display his'' humanity a''nd his concern for other people, despite him being a vampire. Stefan tends to be guilt ridden from time to time and tends to blame himself for things, which can lead to long periods of depression. However, Stefan is described as very good hearted, very kind, caring, understanding, empathetic, romantic, gallant, noble, heroic, brave and shows intense compassion for other people and mankind. He deeply cares about and shows concern for the people who are most important to him. Stefan is a humanitarian by nature and frequently shows compassion towards human beings and cares about their well-being and their safety, which is the complete and total opposite of Damon, who normally only looks out for himself (although later on, Damon does learn a thing or two). However, despite all of Stefan's good qualities, he often has a hard time making friends easily, partially due to his reclusive, mysterious and reserved nature. {C When Stefan arrives in Fells Church, Stefan meets Matt Honeycutt and the two develop a close friendship overtime. Matt is Stefan's first human friend in Fells Church. Although Stefan has a tendency to be prone to melancholy and depression, Stefan is quite pleasant and charming and he also displays a wicked sense of humor from time to time. He is also very relaxed and down to earth whenever he is around his friends. He also smiles from time to time, especially when he is around Elena. Stefan has a quick and sharp mind; he is well spoken and highly intelligent. According to Damon, the things that were most important to Stefan during his human life were his responsibility and duty to Florence, his family, his friends and his studies and ambitions. Damon has said that his brother has "lived among books and paintings''"'' and therefore, lives a particularly shadowed life in terms of darkness within the world. Stefan is stoically loyal and fiercely protective, especially of those he deeply and strongly cares about. Stefan is highly protective of Elena. He will do anything and everything he can in order to protect her and keep her safe from harm, even from the likes of his dangerous brother, Damon. He has a strong sense of duty and responsibility and is highly dependable and trustworthy. Stefan is also very trusting of people; this makes him a somewhat naive individual. He especially shows a lot of trust in Elena and believes that she will do the right thing when it comes to their relationship, her life, and the well being of her loved ones. However, Stefan does have a tendency to be especially naive when it comes to trusting or believing in his brother, Damon. Stefan has a strong sense of heroism and bravery and he always feels the constant need to save people, to look out for mankind and humanity. Stefan is also very highly accepting of people, takes people for who they are, is accepting of his own flaws and everyone else's flaws, and frequently tries to see the best in everyone, including his brother, who frequently engages in immoral acts. Although it is very obvious that Stefan has had a longtime strained relationship with his older brother Damon, Stefan still loves and cares about him and he always tries to believe in him as much as possible. Unfortunately, Stefan always ends up disappointed due to his naivety when it comes to his elder brother. There have been many hints throughout the course of the series that suggest that Stefan is part of the key to bringing out Damon's inner humanity, although Damon frequently tries to hide the strong impact or influence that his younger brother has on him. Stefan usually has a very kind, gentle, calm and serene nature, although he is prone to anger, aggressive and violent tendencies, and a significantly darker side of him can surface when he is strongly provoked, letting out his "inner beast". This has been seen throughout the series when he has fought with his brother Damon, Tyler Smallwood and Klaus. When it comes to love, romance and relationships, Stefan is classic, traditional and slightly old fashioned in his approach. Stefan is a fiery romantic at heart and a very giving, selfless lover—protective, affectionate, tender, loving, giving, generous, noble, respectful, gracious, very chivalrous and courteous. These traits were/are noted by both Katherine von Swartzschild and Elena Gilbert. Stefan is deeply, strongly and unconditionally in love with Elena Gilbert and he shares a deep, intense, unbreakable bond with her that can never be broken. Stefan will do absolutely anything and everything to protect Elena and keep her safe from harm, even if he has to kill those who pose a threat to Elena's safety. Stefan has always hated himself and was deeply tortured by his vampirism but the unconditional love that Stefan and Elena share mutually has impacted Stefan profoundly and he has learned to accept what he is through Elena's strong, unconditional love. Stefan is very polite, well mannered and often acts like a gentleman. Stefan was his father's (Giuseppe Salvatore) favorite son and shared a close relationship with him, the complete opposite of his older brother, Damon. {C Stefan displays a strong sense of aristocracy and nobility. He has strong values and has a deep conscience. He has a strict code of morals and ethics (influenced by his noble upbringing in Italy, and also his Catholicism) and strongly refuses to kill innocent human life in order to drink human blood, though Stefan frequently shares blood with Elena (although both Stefan and Elena see this as an act of love and generosity). Instead, Stefan lives on an animal blood diet (he hunts for various different forest animals such as deer, rabbit, doves, birds etc.), and because of this, Stefan is the weaker vampire brother in terms of Power, compared to Damon, who kills innocent human life without any remorse or regrets, and feeds on their blood. Stefan is weaker then Damon because he doesn't feed off of the blood of humans and human blood is what is essential in giving vampires the greater Power. The more humans a vampire kills and the more human blood they consume over a period of time, the more powerful their Power is. Despite the fact that Stefan doesn't live off of a diet of human blood, he still possesses the basic, standard vampire powers and abilities. Some of Stefan's abilities include superhuman senses (super-hearing, super-sight, super-smell), super agility, superhuman or enhanced strength, telepathy, mental quickness (Stefan has a very quick mind and can sense other people's minds and their thinking), and mind compulsion/influence (the ability to influence or manipulate people's minds and thoughts). Stefan is a masculine name of Greek origin which means "a crown" or "garland". His name also refers to St. Stephen, the very first Christian martyr. Stefan's name is a derivative of Stephen or Steven. Some of Stefan's nicknames include "Masked Man" (used and coined by Meredith Sulez), "Masked Stranger", "Darling" (a term of endearment that only Elena Gilbert uses for Stefan), "Gentle Stefan" (used by Elena Gilbert), "Darling Stefan" (used by Elena Gilbert), "Stefan Darling" (used by Elena Gilbert only), Her Stefan (referenced by Elena), St. Stefan, Sweet Stefan (used by Katherine von Swarzschild), Precious Stefan (used by Katherine) and Little Brother (used by Damon Salvatore only). Powers and Abilities Stefan possesses the standard powers and abilities of a vampire, although they are often strengthened with the help of human blood. Because Stefan lives on animal blood, Stefan's Power's are therefore, much weaker. Stefan possesses the following vampire abilities: #'Immortality: '''Stefan has been alive since the Italian Renaissance Period during the 15th Century. Because he is a vampire, Stefan is over 500 years old in vampire years, who is eternally 17 years old in human years and therefore, will remain youthful forever, will never grow old and can never die. #'Vampire Physiology: Stefan's vampire physiology includes having and displaying the standard vampire abilities such as enhanced senses, speed, agility and strength. Because Stefan is a vampire, his muscular physique is much more defined and his muscle mass is greatly enhanced. Stefan has also developed significantly sharper teeth as well as fangs, which enable him to feed and bite his prey with quickness and easiness. His complexion becomes significantly whiter and paler and his skin becomes significantly cooler then that of a human. Stefan is immortal and cannot grow old or cannot die; he is immune to human illnesses, viruses and is not affected by poisons or toxins. Although Stefan is technically immortal or "undead", Stefan's hair, fingernails and toenails can still grow. This was proven when Katherine returned in The Fury and it showed that her hair had grown significantly long over the years since Stefan last saw her. Also, in The Return: Shadow Souls, while Stefan was in prison, it showed that Stefan's hair had grown longer. Although vampires like Stefan are passionate, they are impotent and unable to have sex. #'''Super Speed & Agility: Stefan can move very fast, as he jumped off the boarding house roof to catch Elena when she fell, after she found out that Stefan was a vampire. #'Enhanced Strength:' Stefan's muscular strength is enhanced greatly and therefore, he is strong enough to break things easily without trying hard. He can break a piece of wood or furniture as if it is nothing. #'Superhuman Senses:' Stefan can hear, smell, and see clearer and better that the average human. He can also 'sense' the presence of other minds around him. For example, on his first day at Robert E. Lee High School, Stefan was able to sense Elena's mind and he knew that there was something "unusual" and distinct about her because of his ability to sense her mind. #'Telepathy:' Stefan can often hear Damon talking to him telepathically, and can communicate to Elena in the same way since she returned from the afterlife. Stefan and Elena often communicate telepathically on many occasions throughout the course of the series. #'Healing Factor:' If he is deeply cut or wounded, Stefan can focus his powers and abilities to accelerate the healing of any wound. Here is an example of this power in the novel series: "Stefan's head wound is already healing after a very short amount of time, likely less than thirty minutes." - The Fury, P.165 (double volume print). #'Mental, Mind Or Thought Manipulation/Persuasion/Compulsion: '''Stefan can persuade or influence others to do what he wants using the Power of his mind. Normally, Stefan will stare into the eyes of a normal human and he is able to influence them to do whatever he wants using both his mind and his words (assuming that the human victim doesn't have vervain on them). He has done this to the school secretary (Mrs. Clarke), the principal and his history teacher, Mr. Tanner. Here are some examples of this from the novel series: Stefan says he's been sensing fear and hostility all day, a sign that vampires - even when Powers are weak and they're drained - can sense emotions (P.325, The Struggle). Stefan hasn't been drinking human blood, but animal blood provides him with enough Power to cloud Rachael's mind (P.305, Dark Reunion). #'Dream Manipulation/Control/Influence:' If Stefan consumes a certain amount of human blood, then Stefan could possibly have the ability to influence, control or manipulate the dreams of a human (assuming they are not protected by the herb, vervain). Although in the novels, Stefan has never done this because he does not live on human blood. #'Weather Manipulation & Control: Like all vampires including Damon and Katherine, if Stefan consumes a certain amount of human blood (which is essential for vampires to have a stronger 'Power'), Stefan possibly has the ability or the capacity to control the weather conditions. Stefan could control fog, storms, including snow storms, rain storms etc., although Stefan has never displayed this ability in the novels due to the fact that he doesn't not consume human blood on a daily basis and has a weaker Power because he lives on an animal blood diet. #'''Shape Shifting: Like Damon, when Stefan is very strong and has taken in a certain amount of human blood consumption, Stefan has the ability to transform himself into any animal. In the novels, Stefan has transformed into a falcon and a hawk. Weaknesses Stefan has the following weaknesses as a vampire and all of these weaknesses affect all vampires like Stefan: #'Invitations: '''The Struggle, P.344. (Elena) said, "Do you think someone invited him in?" "Obviously, since he was in." "Then it's true about--people like you. You have to be invited in. But Damon got into the gym without an invitation." "That's because the gym isn't a dwelling place for the living. That's the one criterion. It doesn't matter if it's a house or a tent or an apartment above a store. If living humans eat and sleep there, we need to be invited inside."It doesn't have to be a verbal invitation, so long as the intent is there. Elena nodded to Stefan when he first drove her home, and that was enough. The human doesn't have to actually live there to invite a vampire in. (The Awakening & The Struggle) P.176. Elena inadvertently invites Damon into Bonnie's house. P.310. Stefan: "And make sure no one invites a stranger into your house... Make sure of it." P.330. Random students are inviting other people into the Ramsey house where Alaric is staying. P.335. Damon has managed to easily get himself invited in to Alaric's place. P.424. Damon manages to get himself invited into Elena's house by Robert, who technically lives in Herron. P.435. There seems to be a physical barrier made of thin air at a threshold that prevents vampires getting past it. (The Fury & Dark Reunion) P.173. Elena experiences an invisible barrier that feels like a soft wall of thickened air blocking her way. #'Running Water: The Awakening, P.61. The force in the graveyard is unable to follow the girls once they've crossed the bridge over Drowning Creek.The Struggle, P.345. Stefan: "Running water can be a barrier in itself. For some of us, it's almost impossible to cross." The Fury, P.227. Katherine gets around this limitation by creating a tunnel under Drowning Creek in order to get around. #'Sunlight: '''Vampires can go out in sunlight if they wear Lapis Lazuli. The sun does, however, tire them out. P.215 'The Awakening'. Stefan: "Without such a talisman, we die in sunlight as if in a fire." P.217 In regards to Stefan's new ring: "You do not need it yet to face the sun," she said softly, smiling. "But very soon you will." - it seems that the change is gradual enough that the newly changed/changing aren't hurt by the sun. P.231, The Fury - Katherine burns in a matter of seconds, bursting into flames and blackening before turning to Ash. Stefan later states that this is a sign of her age. The old ones burn, and the young ones just die. Stefan's own arms are red from a second of exposure. #'Wood: 'While White Ash wood seems to be specifically poisonous to Klaus, any kind of wood is poisonous to Stefan and likely Damon. Neither Stefan or Damon have problems with handling wood; Stefan snaps a log in half in the Awakening, Damon rips up trees, and Stefan handles the White Ash wood tree used to make the spear with no ill effects. From this we conclude that wood is poisonous to them if it hits the blood stream - staking is certainly effective (and technically fatal for Stefan in Dark Reunion), and Damon finds the wooden bullets loaded in Alaric's gun in The Fury to be very distasteful. #'Vervain: 'P.346. Vervain. Protects against bewitchment and can keep the mind clear when Powers are being used against the holder. #'Myth Weaknesses: 'P.346. Garlic. P.346. Crosses. Though belief can strengthen a person's will to resist. P.346. Silver bullets. Those are for werewolves. They don't like silver in any form. P.348. No reflections. Stefan reveals he has a reflection in the rear-view mirror of the car. Throws into question why there's no mirror in his bathroom. I still think that's Mrs. Flowers' idea of a joke. #'Ways Of Killing Vampires: P.347 Sunlight, wooden stake, beheading, burning, driving nails through the temples. Early History Stefan Salvatore was a 17 year old human boy who was born during the 1400s. Stefan was born in Florence, Italy to Giuseppe Salvatore and his un-named mother during the Renaissance period along with his older brother, Damon Salvatore. Damon never liked Stefan, who suspected it was because of his birth that had weakened their mother and she died a few years afterwards. During the summer, Baron von Swarzschild, a German nobleman, came to Italy from Germany with his daughter Katherine and stayed with the Salvatores to help Katherine with her recovery from a dreadful illness. Stefan fell madly in love with Katherine, who later revealed to him that she was a vampire. Over a period of time, Stefan and Katherine spent a lot of time together and their father's had began discussing the prospects of marriage. However, Stefan's brother, Damon returned from the unnamed university he was attending, and caught Katherine's eye, making it a competition for Damon due to his pride and ego. Stefan was jealous and unhappy by this and he and Damon finally told her to choose between the two of them for whom she wanted to be her husband. Both of the brothers gave her time to decide, and the night before she announced her decision, Katherine had went to Stefan's chambers and exchanged blood with him, because she had chosen him, much to Stefan's great delight. But when Katherine announced her decision, Stefan and Damon were both shocked that she had chosen both of them, when she gave them both Lapis Lazuli rings. Neither Stefan nor Damon could accept this, arguing that she must choose between the two of them and that they would never be fine with sharing her, much to Katherine's dismay. Because of the blood exchange which has taken place between him and Katherine, Stefan started to feel changes and alterations occurring within his body and realized that he longed for blood more than ordinary human food. Finally, he went to Katherine's chambers with Damon and her maid, Gudren, told them that Katherine was in the garden. The Salvatore brothers searched for Katherine in the garden but couldn't find her there. Stefan then remembered that her favorite place to hang out was under the lemon tree. Stefan and Damon went over to the lemon tree where they thought Katherine was, until Stefan stumbled across Katherine's dress covered in smelly ash, with her 'Daylight Ring' on a rock with a note, saying she had committed suicide in the hopes that the brothers would end their rivalry, reconcile and love each other again. Unfortunately, this infuriated both the brothers even more and they fought over Katherine's protective ring. They fought with their swords, aiming to kill each other. Damon got under Stefan's guard and stabbed him right through the heart, killing him almost instantly. With every bit of Stefan's strength left, he used his sword and stabbed Damon in the heart too, killing him. With Katherine's blood flowing within their bloodstreams, they both transformed into vampires. Stefan kept Katherine's ring with him for many centuries later as a memory of his life with her and his love for her. During the beginning of his vampire life, Stefan chose to feed on the blood of animals, while his brother, Damon, chose to live a completely separate kind of lifestyle as a vampire and take innocent human life, feeding on the blood of humans. When they came across each other at one point in time, Damon emotionally tortured Stefan and threatened to kill him if he didn't leave, and Stefan, believing his brother, left Florence for good. Stefan leaves Florence to get away from his dangerous brother and all that has happened in his dark, painful past. He chooses to start a new life for himself in a small, random American town of Fells Church, Virginia. Stefan is completely unsure of why he chose such a small and random town, but Stefan doesn't know that destiny and fate and completely new changes for him awaits... The Awakening Years later and centuries after he and his elder Damon transform into vampires, Stefan tries to escape from his dark, painful past by starting a new life in a random small town called Fell's Church, which is located in Virginia. Stefan could not figure out why he came to Fells Church, but felt that he was brought to the town by an unknown force and for unknown reasons. He fed on a rabbit before school but soon realized it wasn't enough to get him through the day. His arrival at Robert E. Lee High School caught the eyes of all of the girls in the vicinity, including Elena Gilbert, Bonnie mcculluogh, Meredith Sulez, and Caroline Forbes. Elena is intensely, strongly and passionately attracted to Stefan and displays an immediate and significant interest in him and has made a promise to herself that she will make Stefan hers, even if it kills the both of them. He used his powers on the secretary to allow him to become a student although he didn't want to use his powers at all. He felt Elena's power presence and spent the rest of the day trying to control his hunger. However, during European History Stefan saw Elena and was shocked that she looked exactly like Katherine. He was disgusted at how Mr. Tanner, the teacher, humiliated the students and drew attention to himself when he defended Bonnie McCullough by defying what the teacher said about students of the Renaissance. As the bell rang, Stefan left in a hurry answering a question of a fellow student who asked about football, saying that the game was sometimes played with the heads of prisoners of war. The Struggle Bonnie tuned into Stefan's thoughts to get a clue of his location, but the suspicions of where he could be was incorrect. With the help of Matt though, Bonnie, Elena and Meredith found Stefan in a well on the Old Francher's farm. Stefan was shockingly weak and was taken to the boarding house. Matt insisted that they get Stefan to a doctor, but Elena couldn't agree because of what Stefan was and had Bonnie get her sister Mary who was a nurse. The Fury In the Fury, Stefan convinced Matt to let Elena drink his blood, in order to complete the transition into a vampire. At first Elena tried to kill Stefan, thinking that she loved Damon and not him. After she read her diary, she hated what she had done to Stefan. At the end Elena killed herself as she pushed Katherine into the sunlight, saving Stefan and Damon from being killed. Dark Reunion Stefan was in Italy with Damon, scolding him for not taking proper care of his secret as a vampire. Bonnie tried a summoning spell to call for his help and succeeded. Unfortunately, Damon returned to Fell's Church with Stefan. Bonnie, Meredith and Matt told Stefan of Sue Carson's death, and that there was another powerful force in town. The Return: Nightfall After Elena comes back as a spirit child Stefan takes it upon himself to look after her. He does so until Elena goes back to her normal human self. After him and Elena go out into the wood kissing and exchanging blood Damon sees everything and storms off and makes a deal with Shinichi. The deal was to lure Stefan out of Fell's church without killing him. The lure was a website which said it would be able to turn him human again, of coarse it ended up being a lie and Stefan was trapped in some magical underworld. Elena was able to contact Stefan later on in the book and it was there she found him starved and ill-looking. At first he didn't believe it was Elena as his captors had appeared as Elena taunting him. She convinced him it was her and managed to give Stefan some blood, she wanted to stay longer but Stefan made her go after it was alerted someone was by his cell. At the end of the book Damon, Elena and Matt set out to rescue Stefan. The Return: Shadow Souls Elena had an out of body experience and willed herself to go to Stefan who was locked up in a cell. He was thin and weak. Whoever held him there tortured him with Elena's image, causing Stefan to be rude to Elena at the sight of her. However, when he realized it really was Elena, he tried to comfort her because his rudeness had hurt her. Elena tears restored some color in Stefan's pale visage, healing him from some of his weakness. When Matt woke Elena up, her spirit was taken away from Stefan. In the television series, Stefan is portrayed by Paul Wesley. is quite different from his novel counterpart in terms of family background and history, but they are quite similar in terms of personality. Stefan Salvatore was the main male lead/hero, a protagonist and the love interest and boyfriend of the main protagonist Elena Gilbert. He is known as the good vampire brother, who is compassionate, kind hearted and more affectionate, and he is one of the three main characters of the series. His malevolent elder brother, Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire (and the complete opposite of Stefan in terms of temperament and personality), hates him, as he has promised him an eternal lifetime of misery. His former flame, Katherine Pierce is back in the town of Mystic Falls and is supposedly after Stefan's love again. However, despite Katherine's feelings for Stefan and her love for him, Stefan is repulsed by her and wants nothing to do with her whatsoever. He is the main male protagonist of the entire series. Stefan is an 162 year old vampire of Italian-American descent, who was born in the year 1847 in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother (who died when Stefan was 10). He is the youngest son of Giuseppe and the younger brother of Damon Salvatore. Stefan was just 17 years of age when he died from a gunshot wound to the chest (which was fired by his own father, Giuseppe when Stefan tried to help Damon save Katherine from being put in the tomb and eventually burned in the church). Stefan was compelled by Katherine to drink her blood and because of this, Stefan died with 's blood within his system after he was shot, hence triggering his transformation into a vampire. Physically, Stefan is tall and lean with a muscular build and physique. He is handsome, attractive and good looking with short, cropped dark brown hair and he has expressive but subtle green colored eyes. Stefan's expression appears quite serious, brooding and often sad especially in the beginning, although he has a very engaging, warm and charming smile. He has a tattoo of a rose which is located on his upper right shoulder. The significance of Stefan's tattoo has not been explained and it is not clear or confirmed when Stefan got the tattoo. Personality wise, Stefan appears to be quite sombre at first and a little distant towards most people, though generally polite, even-tempered and well-mannered. Personality wise, Stefan is described to be kind, compassionate, gentle, caring, selfless, heroic, noble and brave. He appears to be a shy, a loner, passive, cynical, pessimistic, and incredibly brooding, the complete and total opposite of Elena, who is outgoing, popular, sociable, active, optimistic and cheerful. Stefan is in control of his emotions most of the time and he generally possesses a calm and quiet nature, however, his brother, Damon, is able to stir him into rage and anger him quite easily. Elena Gilbert seems to be able to evoke a more passionate, fiery side to him and because of her, he seems to take on a more active role. Around his friends (such as Lexi and for example), Stefan is relaxed, down to earth and possesses a sense of fun, charm and a wicked sense of humor. Stefan has also displayed these same traits of a fun, playful and adventurous personality with Elena. After he is tortured by the tomb vampires in the episode Let The Right One In, he is rapidly weakened and Elena feeds him her blood but it brings out the predator, beast and monster side of him, which he hasn't revealed in over a century. Damon and Elena try to work together to help him get back on his regular animal blood diet and it eventually works, with Stefan fully recovering and returning to his normal and healthy self. In The Return, he still shows that he is a caring, empathetic, compassionate and understanding individual, but Stefan seems to have toughened up and he displays a significantly tougher side when he confronts John Gilbert, when he is in the hospital recovering from his injuries, after threatening Stefan that he wants to kill him by driving a stake through his heart and calling him a monster and insulting his daughter Elena's relationship with Stefan. Stefan displays his tougher and darker side when he threatens him to leave Mystic Falls for good and to never come back because Elena doesn't want him in town. Stefan continues to display his compassionate and helpful side when Caroline was turned into a vampire. Caroline, at first, had many struggles and issues with controlling her emotions and her bloodlust, which is a common thing with newborn vampires. When Caroline's emotions and urges become overpowering and she kills a young man named Carter at the carnival in Brave New World, Stefan comforts her, tries to assure her that he will help her through the rough times, says he'll help her adjust to her new lifestyle, which is a lifestyle of living on animal blood. In Bad Moon Rising, Stefan displays his helpful nature and Stefan takes Caroline into the forest to go hunting for forest animals together after Bonnie enchants a daylight ring for her in order to protect her from the effects of the sun. In terms of his powers and abilities, since Stefan does not feed regularly on human blood like his older brother Damon, Stefan's powers as a vampire are not as strong as his brothers. Stefan lives off of an animal blood diet, therefore, this weakens his abilities. Stefan possesses the abilities of immortality, accelerated healing, fast reflexes, flying or floating, jumping heights or leaping, mind compulsion or influence, sensitive hearing, superhuman speed, and superhuman strength. Stefan's weaknesses as a vampire include sunlight, invitations, vervain and wood. In order for Stefan to walk around in the sunlight, Stefan wears a Daylight Ring as a talisman against the sunlight, which is a heavy, silver ring with an enchanted Lapis Lazuli stone (enchanted by Emily Bennett back in 1864) on the middle finger of his right hand. On Stefan's ring, bears the Salvatore family crest with an "S" in the middle of the stone, indicating the first letter of his first name, Stefan. His brother Damon also has a similar ring, in which he wears on his left hand on his middle finger. Trivia #Stefan was born during the fifteenth century, during the period of the Italian Renaissance. #Stefan was seventeen human years old when he died and was turned into a vampire. #From the look of the novels, it appears that Stefan was favored over Damon by his father, Giuseppe Salvatore. #Stefan is a good cook. #Stefan was named after the first Christian martyr, St. Stefan. #Stefan has the ability to read minds at increased speed. #Stefan used to wear a chain with Katherine's Lapis Lazuli gold ring around his neck as a way to keep his memories of her after her death (which turned out to be a faked death). #According to Stefan, Damon has hated him for the longest time. Stefan believes that his birth might have caused their mother's death, therefore, why Damon might have began hating Stefan. #Stefan hates to look bad in appearance. He always likes to be well dressed and impeccable in appearance when he is around others. #The name Stefan means "crown" or "garland". See also * Stefan Salvatore - Information on the television series character. Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Salvatore Family Category:Main Characters Category:Novel Characters